csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Ariel Capp (C.Syde)
, |siblings = , , |maritalstatus = Single |household = Capp Family |roommates = Goneril Capp, Antonio Monty, Beatrice Monty, Benedick Monty, Desdemona Capp, Miranda Capp, Magnus Monty |play = Playable |neighbour = Veronaville}} Ariel Capp is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Veronaville. She is the daughter of the divorced Albany Capulet and Goneril Capp, the adopted daughter of Antonio Monty, the younger adoptive half-sister of Beatrice and Benedick Monty, the younger sister of Hal Capulet, Desdemona and Miranda Capp, the younger adoptive half-sister of Cody Capulet, and the elder half-sister of Joanna Capulet and Magnus Monty. A notable difference from the start of the Sims 2 to my player stories is that all the babies, toddlers and children have been aged into teenagers, due to the circumstances of my traditional gameplay style. The days that remained in Ariel's life state as a toddler have been added to the end of her teenage life state along with the 8 days she would have spent as a child. Ariel is 27 days from being an Adult rather than 15. The other big change is that Miranda is now officially the third child to Albany and Goneril instead of the first. Ariel, her sisters and brother and their parents had just moved into a house in Veronaville. Whatever funds they had left, it was nothing to how Ariel's parents were feeling about life. As far as Albany was concerned, he needed to leave Goneril and find true love. Albany was granted custody of Hal; and Goneril - Desdemona, Miranda and Ariel. So Albany and Hal moved out into another house where they were given §20,000 simoleons rather than taking 50% of Goneril's. Tellingly Albany and Goneril had not been divorced, only separated. A few days later Ariel's father met a Sim I made named Ella Carr who was ultimately revealed to be the girl of Albany's dreams. But he didn't like the idea of cheating. Albany was just about to consider breaking up with Goneril when he had been given another reason to end their "marriage". Desdemona told their father that Goneril was having an affair with another Sim. Even though Goneril didn't truly love Albany, she was still heartbroken when he ended their marriage. Ariel was also very upset when her parents broke up. A couple of days later Albany proposed to his girlfriend Ella and she accepted. It was during this time that they adopted a daughter named Cody Buckland who had been taken away from her neglecting parents. Ariel's father's wedding was blissfully happy and he, Ella, Hal and Cody had their surnames changed to Capulet while still being under the same tree as the Capp family. Ariel is now employed in the Business Career. She and her sisters are A+ students and are enrolled in Private school. Ariel, her sisters and mother are currently living in 95 Bard Boulevard. Her father, brother, stepmother and adopted half-sister are living in Capulet Mansion Major - a mansion I'd built to resemble 165 Sim Lane. Albany his wife Ella have had another daughter - Joanna who is Ariel's half-sister. As the Capp / Monty feud was coming to an end, Goneril's hatred for the Montys dissolved enough to realise how much she fancied Antonio. When Antonio realised that Goneril now fancied him, he just couldn't resist the temptation to return her romantic feelings. They fell in love, and in seven months time they got married. Ariel and her family were joined by Antonio and his children Beatrice and Benedick - now Ariel's adoptive half-siblings. Beatrice and Benedick weren't present at the private wedding because they weren't officially members of the household yet. As a follow up of Goneril and Antonio's successful Marriage, they decided to have a child together - Magnus Monty. Simology |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *I decided to make Ariel into a Neutral Witch to make her more like the Shakespearean character whom she is based off. *Overall in my player stories, Ariel seems to be more like a stereotypical Capp than her siblings, due to her Aspiration and choice of career. However she isn't very interested in Politics and she only as a slight interest in Money. *Despite being a Fortune Sim, Ariel has several qualities that one would expect for a Family Sim. When I get Free Time installed on my computer I will choose family to be Ariel's secondary aspiration. *Ariel's wish to meet the magician Prospero is a reference to the fact that the characters of which they are based on come come from the same play. Category:Adopted Sims (fanon) Category:Normal Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon) Category:Sims with face paint (fanon)